


Found

by Angelfire115



Series: The lost and found of memories past [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, He a big softy now, I like these type of stories, Platonic Relationships, Remember this is no ship, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), it is a sort platonic relationship kind of like father and daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: Years have past since Alastors time being a career for Charlotte Magne. After he hears of Charlotte creating a hotel to redeem demons, he of course, needs to act to protect her.Becoming her businness partner seemed to have been a good idea, at first.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: The lost and found of memories past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610578
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118





	1. The project

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next part of the series of the lost and found of memories past where Alastor protects the princess but hoping she doesn't find out

Years had past since the little excapade Alastor caught himself in, in caring for the princess of hell. He had, of course heard many rumors around her. Some of which he wasn't surprised over. In the years, he had gone back to asserting himself as the feared and powerful radio demon, which didn't take much effort to do. 

As for the rumors and speculations of Alastors supposed child, for everyone else's concern, it was wiped off as a stupid joke someone made, which he was glad that it did. 

Although, when it was over he felt a strange feeling of loneliness in his own home, he always expected to feel the weight on his lap and hear the sound of blabbling of her talking about something he didn't understand. Even his shadow minions felt sad in their own way but still, they all knew she had her own life to live and he had his. 

Even so, he kept to his word and protected her, through any trouble, he was there to stop it. He also kept it secret as well. She never knew she was being secretly protected, she had no idea she had a guardian in the shadows. Through her life, he had watched her grow, through all her troubles, he was there to take the burden. He had made a deal and a promise, to protect her for as long as he was standing. 

However, when he saw the announcement she made on opening a hotel to rehabilitate and redeem demons, he knew it was going to bring trouble. Only having one choice, he went to the princess to offer being her business partner. 

He put up a face and a lie saying he was only there to be entertained by the souls of the damned trying to reach the light of hope, only to fall into darkness and failure once again. Not that he wouldn't be entertained by it, though the fact Charlie would be unhappy didn't sit well with him.

The moment he saw her, when she wasn't shutting the door in his face, it took everything in him not to embrace her like he used too. The same went for his shadows who also became restless when first seeing her. But they all had to hold back, for her sake and their own.

After being accepted Alastor would visit the establishment mainly once a week and sometimes every few weeks. Whenever he was there, Charlies' light demeanour always blinded him. She was so happy and active, just like when she was a small child, that light never faded, it just became brighter.

However, one particular day when he came to visit as usual, Charlies' light was gone. He couldn't see her anywhere even though she usually would run around with a smile on her face. Alastor walked to the bar where Husk was shuffling threw his cards.

Alastor: "Hello Husker my friend, how have you been this fine day?". Husk only grunted in repsonse and didn't look up to him, only focusing on his cards. Ignoring his behavior as usual, Alastor continued. Alastor: "My friend, if its not too much trouble, could you tell me where dear Charlie is, I need to discuss something with her"

Alastor didn't really have anything to discuss with Charlie that was important but it was more he wanted to see her and hear of her progress. Husk finally looked up to lazily glare at his grinning companion. Husk: "I don't know, probably in her office or something, that loud girlfriend of hers was rushing outside not to long ago, I don't know why and I don't care, so there's your information, now leave me alone".

The message came through clear to Al and he immediately left Husk to his own with a graceful twirl and a light thank you. As he made his way to Charlies office, he seem to run into the only patron of the hotel, Angel dust. 

Angel dust seemed to be busy himself as he was cleaning out his room. Angel dust: "Oh, hey Al". Alastor: "Hello Angel, what seems to be all the fuss?". Angel dust: "Ah, nothin much, just cleaning out my pigs stuff". 

Alastor looked more into his room to spot the little pig snuggling into the many covers on Angels bed. Angel however, was ducked down at a tray filed with sand, shifting and pulling out pig droppings with a sifter. 

Alastor: "Oh I see, you do know you can just ask Niffty to help you clean?". Angel shrugged his shoulders, not looking up but concentrating on his task. Angel dust: "Eh, I know but she kinda goes overboard and cleans nuggets and he doesn't exaclty like the way she does it, but also he is my pig so I might as well be the one cleanin after em".

Alastor: "How responsible of you". Angel gives a quick smile directed at Al and a thank you then placing all the droppings into a plastic bag. Alastor: "Well I better be off then, I was just heading to Charlies office".

Angel dropped the plastic bag in a small bin and dusted off his hands, placing them on his hips while the other two were crossed together. Angel dust: "Alright though gotta warn ya, girls in a mood, she hasn't slept since the last time you came by, poor things got too much work on her hands".

Alastor looked back to his feminite friend with a face of confusion. The last time he came by was a few weeks ago since he had other business to take care of. So she hasn't slept at all since then? She definitely would be worse for wear.

Alastor: "Thanks for letting me know, bye bye now". Angel gave a little wave while Alastor left in the direction of Charlies office. Walking a little bit more faster then before, he reached the office a lot quicker then expected.

He stopped at the front of it and took a deep breath. Ever since he's heard the disturbing news from Angel, his shadows and himself have been quite frisky. When things were calm, he opened the door slowly and looked in carefully.

At the desk sat Charlie who was writing to quickly to be considered normal. From what he could see, bags had grown under her eyes and her hair was a total mess. To plus that she looked completely worn out. Hearing someone enter her office, she lifted her head slowly and was surprised to see who it was.

Charlie: "Oh Al, sorry, I didn't think you'd be back for another week, uh, sorry I look somewhat indecent". Alastor lifted his hand to reassure her concern and worry. Alastor: "Do not fret my dear, I understand you have been overworked as of late".

Charlie gave a small smile but still, it didn't compare to her bright and huge one she wore everyday. Another worriful feeling grew in his chest as his shadows began to fret. He took another deep breath and decided to approach the poor girl.

Alastor: "Though, I should say my dear, you should look after yourself a little better. Having some rest and taking care of yourself isn't going to hurt, now is it?". Charlie brightened a bit, she did know Alastor was a gentleman and probably was just being one now but she couldn't help but feel like there was something behind it. 

Before she could ask however, a loud growl emitted from her stomach. Both Alastor and Charlie looked down at her belly to notice it rumble. She quickly grabbed at her food chamber to hide her embarrasment and unladylike manner. 

Alastor only chuckled a little at her adorableness. Alastor: "And you haven't even eaten, dear me my girl, but do not worry, I shall go retrieve a snack for you to sait your beast till dinner". 

Charlie: "Wait! You don't have to do that Al, it's fine, I just-". Charlies' voice was immediately interrupted by Alastor cutting her off with his finger. Alastor: "Uh uh uh, no complaining, I will be right back". Before she could say another word, Alastor disappeared into thin air. 

He ended up in the kitchen downstairs and quickly set up some sandwiches and a glass of milk. He reappeared again to Charlie staring up at the ceiling into somewhat of a trance. It wasn't until Alastor cleared his throat did she move to look to him. 

With a smile as usual, he placed down the food and drink on her desk. She stared at it hungrily while her stomach once again growled. Alastor: "There you go your majesty, some sandwiches and milk to suit your lovely pallet, as for me, I will leave you to eat as I want to do some catching up with Niffty and Husk, I will see you later my dear". 

Charlie gave a nod and a sweet thank you and dug in immediately while Alastor headed to the door. She took a large bite and chewed it slowly. Her face lit up surprised and swallowed, looking into the sandwich to see what was on it. Alastor was about to close the door when Charlie called out to him 

Alastor: "Yes dear?". Charlie: "How did you know my favorite sandwich was butter and ham?". Alastor froze immediately, that wasn't something he expected. He knew of course, along time ago when she was just a child that he always made butter and ham sandwiches for her. It was something simple, something a child could enjoy but even now, it's her favorite kind of sandwich?

Charlie didnt notice him being so surprised and frozen in place, she was just happy. Alastor: "Oh really? I didn't know that, I just thought to make something simple for you". Charlie accepted his answer and went back to eating.

As for Alastor, when he closed the door, he didn't immediately leave. Instead, he stood by the door, still holding the knob. It almost gave him a heart attack, to know that Charlie still harbors some memory from back then. Even if she didn't specifically know why she liked them, not that he knew that of course, she may well be pretending not to remember but that wouldn't be right, why would she? Alastor had known her long enough to know, she doesn't keep secrets. 

He could immediately feel his shadows becoming restless once more. Their static whispers rang in his head. Saying something along the lines in their language as "sһє яєmєmɞєяs, sһє яєmєmɞєяs, sһє sһє sһє яєmєmɞєяs". 

Shaking the thought away and the voices, he traveled through his shadows, directly back to the main lobby. Husk was there but he hadn't noticed the presence of the red deer. Calming himself from that near panic attack he had, placing on his usual smile and demeanour, he went about his business.

He didn't have long conversation with Husk or Niffty, just short casual talk. What he really wanted was to see Charlie and see if she was okay. He was still holding onto the fact that she remebered the sandwiches and was also hoping she didn't remember why. He also was worried about her lack of sleep, she had definitely overworked herself.

When he made it to the office and carefully opened the door, he almost snickered when he saw the young girl fighting sleep. Leaning on the palm of her hand, her eyes closed and drousy, she leaned more and more on it till she became so loose, she slipped off her hand and almost crashed her head on the table. 

She quickly tried to compose herself and shot up from the shock. She almost yelped, surprised over Alastors sudden appearance in her office. Alastor: "Sorry to disturb you my dear, but I should implore you to have some rest, you've overworked yourself too much now".

Charlie shook her head in denial, she really was too stubborn of a girl. Charlie: "No it's fine Al, I have to finish all this work soon, if I don't then it'll be bad for the hotel". Alastor took amount to think. A light bulb hit as an idea came to mind.

Alastor: "How about you let me do it? I am your business partner Charlie so of course I can take care of atleast half of the work". Charlie sat up startled, she couldn't argue well with that but still, she felt too obligated to do this then let someone else. Charlie: "Oh, Al you don't have to, its fine I-". 

A finger suddenly stopped her talking as Alastor raised it to her mouth. Alastor: "Uh uh uh, no complaining my dear, I am your business partner so I will take care of business for you and besides, I can't have a lady like you faint during her job, no entertainment in that". 

Two shadows popped up from behind Charlie, grabbing her arms and dragging her to her red couch she had in her office. Gently, they placed her down and gave her a quick pat. Alastor sat at her desk, picking up papers and reading through them. As for Charlie, she was still stunned she had been moved like that so quickly but wasn't going to say no since how far he had gone.

Charlie: "Thanks Al". She laid her head down on the cushions of her couch and shifted comfortably. Almost immediately, she fell deeply into slumber, her light breathing began slowly as her chest rised and fell. Alastor took a moment to watch her sleepy state. 

More memories flooded in as he watched her sleep. Like when she was a child, he would do the same thing. So fascinated that such a frail and kind creature could live in a world of hate and distruction. His shadows had also appeared, surrounding the girl but being careful not to disturb or wake her. 

They all seemed to be so captivated as their memories continued. The moment was interrupted and the shadows disappeared as someone entered. It was Vaggie, she was carrying several coffee cups in a cup trays. When she looked up to see Alastor instead of her girl, she snarled and glared deeply. Definitely no happy to see his face of all people.

Vaggie; "What are you doing here? Where's Charlie?". Alastor stayed quiet and placed a finger to his lips. Signalling to Vaggie to remain silent and pointed to the couch. Vaggie looked and saw her Charlie, asleep and resting on the red couch she had.

Vaggie looked to her surprised that she was asleep. Not even with all her comvincing and bribing, she never got Charlie to rest but somehow, one of the most feared beings of hell was able to convince her to sleep was even more unbelievable. 

Vaggie gave him another glaring look before she approached the desk carefully and placed down the coffee cups. She walked to Charlie, sitting lightly beside her, so not to wake her up, to see closely if she was alright. Vaggie: "How were you able to get her to sleep?". She asked her red companion, though not looking up at him. 

Alastor sighed contently and leaned back on the chair, arms crossed on his belly. Alastor: "It took a while of convincing but in the end I was able to get to her, I just forced her to sit at the couch while I assured her work would be taken care of by me. I am her business partner after all so it would make sense I would help out, wouldn't it?"

Vaggie only huffed dryly while still watching her girl sleep peacefully, her face becoming softer after each breath. Alastor watched the girls face and made his own face of contentness. He felt a brim of light and joy skip through his heart on how much care Charlie got from her bodyguard and lover. 

Vaggie turned back to the coffee and picked them up, looking rather disappointed. Vaggie: "Too bad these have to be waisted. Hmm maybe I can put them in the fridge and make em into ice coffee later". Alastor: "What a fantastic idea my dear, allow me". 

With awave of his hand, the coffee cups and tray disappeared into a puff of red smoke and reappeared in the kitchen fridge. Alastor: "They are now in the fridge, it is best not to waist good cup of joe don't you agree Vaggie dear?". Vaggie only stared bluntly and rolled her eyes. Vaggie: "Yeah, whatever".

She looked back to Charlie and smiled once more. She stretched herself and sat back next to her. Alastor: "Stay as long as you want my dear, my guess is Charlie will sleep for a while, unless you want to move her to her room, I'd be happy to help in that". 

Vaggie started stroking Charlies cheek, the girl stirred but smiled happily over the warm touches. Vaggie : "No I think she should stay here, she needs the rest and I don't want to disturb it. But in any case, I will be staying, no way I'm leaving her alone with you". 

Alastor only chuckled once more, amused by her distrust. Though she of course need not worry over Alastor hurting Charlie, he would rather take a holy spear for her through his dead heart then ever harm her, he made a deal and a promise to protect her and he would keep it. Not that he would ever tell Vaggie that, he knew a secret like that couldn't be kept but maybe one day, he will but that's for time to tell.

As for the girls right now, Vaggie had somehow slipped herself into Charlie's arms and they now laid in each others embrace, now both peacefully sleeping. Vaggie must have been tired as well, most likely staying up with Charlie to keep her company. 

Alastor got up from the desk, to loom over the two girls. They were now deeply asleep. With a snap of his fingers, a blanket lay lightly on top of them. With half loaded eyes and a closed gentle smile. He placed both his hands, gently on both the girls heads. Taking a moment to make sure they didn't wake, he stayed staring at the resting girls before saying one last thing, especially to Vaggie. Alastor: "Thank you".


	2. Such a Merry day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Christmas party and it goes out great but Alastor has something he needs to tell the princess

Charlie woke up, a bit achy but overall had a comfortable sleep. She felt the arms of someone wrapped around her and with one look, a gentle smile graced her face.

Vaggie remained unmoving, still asleep but looked adorable from what Charlie could see. It took a moment or two to really remember where they were. At first glance, it was obvious they weren't in their room. When it finally came to her, she looked around.

The movement, however, woke up Vaggie as well. She rubbed at her eyes, removing as much sleep still in her system as possible before almost falling off the couch. She realised what happened a lot faster then Charlie did before and immediately she sat up, followed by Charlie.

Alastor sat at the desk, reading a piece of paper while his shadows, that seemed to notice the girls awakening, hovered close. With one wave, however, they disappeared into thin air. Vaggie jumped off the couch and summoned her spear, pointing it at Al. 

Her fight or flight reflexes were impressive but unnecessary, he hadn't even said a word or moved at all. Alastor: "Well good morning to you too my dear". His smile, wide as ever, greeted the two still very tired girls.

Charlie walked forward, placing a hand on Vaggies spear, lulling her to put it away. Vaggie did so but still stayed glaring at Al. Charlie: "Good morning Al, sorry for letting you do the work, I can take it from here".

Alastor: "Nonsense my dear, there's no need, I am currently reading the very last piece of information at the moment". Charlie looked stunned, so did Vaggie, there were huge piles of papers but they were all read and packed away neatly and organised in shelves. All numbered and placed in colourful folders. Charlie was very happy over the colours but still, it was a great shock he could do this with such short time.

Charlie: "Um, Al, how long were me and Vaggie asleep?". She was curious and concerned, she was hoping she would only sleep for an hour or two. Alastor: "Well, seemes that you and dear Vaggie here have been sleeping for two whole days".

It felt and sounded like something broke when he said that. It was no wonder they were so well rested. Vaggie: "WHAT??!! WE'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THAT LONG??!!". Alastors ears almost laid flat when vaggie yelled, she could be incredibly loud even without reason.

Alastor: "Dear, do try and keep it down, it is still early in the morning and I do hope you know 2 new guests did arrive yesterday, it would be a shame if they file a noise complaint". Charlie's whole aura grew brighter, to Alastors relief, when she heard new guests were here.

Charlie: "Wait, why did you not try and wake us?". Alastor put away the last paper, having read it all, and placing his arms on the table, interlocking his fingers, making sure his entire body faced them. Alastor: "Oh ho trust me I did, you girls were so out of it, not even Niffty could wake you but then again, that is what happens when you don't sleep for so long, your body has to make up for it you know".

Charlie looked down, sad, she missed an opportunity to invite new guests in, all because she was stupid enough to believe she could take on so much responsibility on her own. Vaggie noticed this, she went to console her girl while Alastor stayed quiet to let it happen. 

A thought suddenly came to Charlie and she looked back up, a curious look came to her face. Charlie: "Alastor? If me and Vaggie were asleep, does that mean you took care of the hotel?". Alastor got up from the chair, having a quick stretch as he did and summoned his cane. 

Alastor: "Of course, why wouldn't I? You both were out so I had to step in, do not worry, I didn't change that much of anything, the walls may seem a bit different in shade and I did change the lobby a bit to seem more open but comfortable but overall, nothing much else".

Both Vaggie and Charlie were stunned, Vaggie looked over to the couch to even notice the red blanket that was draped over them that definitely wasn't there when she went to sleep. She was suspicious but relieved nothing terrible happened. 

Alastor then walked towards the door, almost having a skip in his step till he made it out. Alastor: "Well, its been a wonderful time my dears but I do think I overstayed my welcome, I'll be back next week for another check in, have a good day".

Charlie tried to call back to him, she had so many more questions but he disappeared once more before she could. Lowering her hand she had out to try and stop him with a very surprised and confused look on her face, they both couldn't believe what just happened. 

\-------

Another week had gone and Alastor was back, strolling into the lobby, he noticed a new strange occurrence was happening. Something he never had experienced since he was alive. 

Christmas.

The entire hotel was decked out with colourful, red and green decorations and more. Lights corressed the ceiling and walls, a make shift pine tree made of cotton sat in the corner. Many presents also filled under it. 

It was an unexpected turn of events but it was just on time since the day he came by was Christmas eve. Not that anyone celebrated christmas in hell. No one gave a damn about it, it was a celebration of joy, presents and the birth of christ, and everyine hated it so it was never celebrated. He never even took part in it himself, thinking it was a waste of time.

Charlie spotted Alastor at the door, staring at everything happening in the room. She ran excitedly to him, a fit of jumping joy, bubbling inside her. Charlie: "Hey Al, you like it? I just recently discovered it and I can't wait, I can't believe I never knew about it till now. Eeeeeeh I'm so excited".

Charlie was even more bright and bubbly then usual, that sent a sincere smile to grace Alastors' features, even if for only a second. No one seemed to notice it though.

Alastor however, felt a bit perturbed by the sudden plan, since he wasn't informed beforehand, he wasn't able to get anyone anything. Though not that he was surprised, it was impossible to contact him unless he wanted you too.

The issue of getting a present wasn't a problem much either since it was only Christmas eve, he could just head to the stores later to pick a present, wrap it and place it under the tree. So no biggie.

Alastor had become a bit soft somehow, he was cruel being who enjoyed the suffering and dispair of others but he wasn't as worse as he was a long time ago, before he met Charlie. When he went to the shops throughout hell he only meant to get Charlie, Niffty and Husk a present, something small and simple.

But after the browsing, he somehow managed to get something for Angel Dust and Vaggie. When he wrapped it up and placed it under the tree, making sure no one was around to see him, he noticed most of the presents were from Charlie. He spotted 2 of which were for him. He was incredibly curious and did want to see what she got for him but he restrained himself to do so. She wouldn't be happy if she knew he knew so he held off.

When Christmas day came, the place was even warmer then normal. Not a bad, sweat dripping kind of warm but a warmth that was comfortable. Food was laid across the table, from turkey, to chicken, to gumbo and even eggnog to Angel and Husks delight.

The present opening was now commencing. Charlies' gifts were first. They were all given a Christmas sweater which they all pretty much liked as it was comfortable and the words knitted on were spot on for each person.

Angels one said "hoe hoe hoe" which he cackled on and on about. Alastors' said "Merry Kill-mas", he enjoyed the joke in it and it also was pretty true. Husks said "The most drunkiest time of the year", he gave a small smirk meaning he enjoyed it. 

Nifftys' said "Santas' little cleaner", she got excited and ran around ages laughing and giggling. Vaggies' said "All I want for Christmas is" and finally Charlies' one ended with the "you" to go with Vaggie. She blushed pretty hard from it when she realized.

The other presents she had were a lot, Alastor, for his second one that he was curious about, was a knitted colorful knife reading "Worlds best killer". It was small enough to be a little keychain which he took happily.

Angel got a short sexy dress which has extra holes for his extra arms, Husk got some very expensive but beautifully made deck of cards. Vaggie got a new bow, it was all glittery and coloured pink. Niffty got a maids hat and outfit which fit perfectly and she loved it. Everyone was pretty happy with their presents, even the ones that weren't from Charlie but for each other were exciting.

Alastors' presents for everyone were the last to be open and it was quite a surprise he even thought of them. Angel got a whip which he got excited for, he even flirted a little at him but was quickly shut down. Husk got a cat toy which he growled at but under it was a book of magic he couldn't say no too.

Niffty got some knew cleaning supplies which for others would be rude or stupid but for her it was the best gift she could get seeing how incredibly stingy she is for things to be clean. Vaggie was hesitant to open hers but was coaxed to by Charlie.

When she opened it, it was a fan, a very fancy red, black and gold one. On both sides it said "El caballero con una lanza brillante". She smiled a little at it and looked up to Charlie. Charlie kept begging her what it said. She looked to Alastor who smiled with eyes closed and his lips closed. He almost looked excited himself.

She looked away, her face written in confusion and suspicion but she didn't see anything wrong so, she excepted the gift. Last but not least was Charlie. She opened hers, excited on what she got. Her eyes shined like diamonds at the gift she'd received.

It was a golden hair clip, the top decorated as a flower with red, green, blue and white diamonds embedded in it. It was a little heavy which meant it would have costed a lot. She got bubbly again and hugged it even. Charlie: "Thank you so much Al, its beautiful".

Alastor sighed in relief that she enjoyed it. Alastor: "It is my pleasure my dear, today is a day of giving so I will give". Charlie slumped a bit but kept her smile. Charlie: "Now I feel bad that I only made you a keychain knife and you got something like this for me".

Alastor waved his hand to try and dismiss the worry. Alastor: "Nonsense my dear, I greatly appreciate your adorable present". He tapped her head gently, washing the regret away from her. A beaming smile came back and went on to talk to Vaggie.

Everyone had a good time, food was delicious, eggnog was enjoyable. They even had a game night together with some drinks and equal laughs. Everyone except Charlie wouldn't probably admit it but they didn't want this night to end. But it did, especially when Angel and Husk got too drunk over their alcohol filled eggnog. 

The night was quiet and peaceful after, Charlie sat at her balcony, wearing her pajamas while a coat hanged on her shoulders. She slowly drank some hot chocolate she made herself. Vaggie was already deeply asleep, she had a hard time getting the other drunk two into their rooms, so she was quite exhausted. 

Charlie took her time however, she didn't want this night to end. It was probably the most enjoyable time she's had in so long. She was so overjoyed that everyone enjoyed their presents. As a courtesy as well, she left food and eggnog plus Christmas sweaters for the two new guests. She hoped they'd like them.

A sudden gentle knock came at the door. She wondered who it could be. She wandered over and opened it to greet whoever it was. She was surprised to see it was Alastor. Charlie became nervous now, she had never been really alone with the red deer before. Of course she had Vaggie but currently she was fast asleep.

But still, she kept her smile up even if it wavered. She realised soon enough Alastor enjoys smiles on people faces and of course she liked to smile herself. Alastor: "Hello Charlie, sorry for the interruption but I just need to speak with you quickly, if you don't mind".

Charlie was hesitant and did consider bringing Vaggie but seeing how tired her girlfriend was, she decides not too. She could ask to have this conversation another time but she felt like that would be rude. With no other options to go with, she agreed. 

Alastor: "Excellent". Alastor held Charlies' shoulder and they both warped outside in the garden, the warping was nauseating, she hadn't expected it but with a shake of her head, she was able to pull herself together. Alastor stayed by her side so that she could settle, he knew she'd have this reaction but he wanted this conversation to be quick.

When she settled enough, he moved away from her side and walked towards the bench that sat at the centre and sat their, tapping the space beside him to ask for her to sit. She did and looked up following Alastors' gaze up the sky where the red stars would sparkle. 

It was silent, both just enjoying the peaceful air and each others company. Charlie though, felt a bit awkward. Charlie: "So, what did you want to discuss?". Alastor snapped out of his trance and looked to the young girl, shifting in her seat.

Alastor: "Well, I needed to clear something's with you". Charlie looked up confused, he needed to clear something, but what would that be. 

Alastor: "I may or may not have lied to you when we first met my dear". Charlie tilted her head, Alastor was a man filled with secrets and mystery. So for him to lie about something wouldn't be a surprise but she couldn't understand what he could be lying about.

Alastor: "You see, I didn't come here to see your plan fail, I had... Other reasons. I can't explain too much of it but there is something I can tell you". Charlie waited patiently, she hoped and prayed to whoever could listen this wasn't going to turn out bad, that he wasn't planning to make things worse for her or her friends or her guests.

Alastor: "I never thought I would say it but, I believe in your plan Charlie". Charlies' eyes shot wide open, she didn't expect that. She never would have expected it. Did he actually say he believed in her dream? That he believed in redemption?

Alastor: "I know you don't trust me and neither does anyone but I assure you I have no plans on seeing this fail or letting it, for as long as this hotel stands. However, I will not leave it, that is why I will not allow myself to be redeemed. My dear, you need all the help you can get and if everyone is redeemed in the hotel then you'll have no one to help you continue, so that is why I'll stay, for as long as you allow me".

He looked into her eyes when he said that and even booped her nose. His words struck something, she never thought would be striked. A wave of relief that she wouldn't be alone if her friends were to leave but Alastor would be there, at least 

Still she thought it was too selfish to allow such a thing. Charlie: "Are you sure Al? That you don't want to be redeemed just to keep me company?". Alastor placed a finger to her lips, blocking her form talking. Alastor: "No complaints my dear, it is my choice and my choice alone, do not think of it as being selfish on your part, alright?"

She nodded as a response and Alastor removed his finger. He looked back up to the sky, gazing into the clouds. Charlie noticed after a while that Alastor was speaking very softly and calmly, even most of his static and radio voice was gone. 

Alastor: "I do ask though that you not repeat this to anyone, I do have a reputation to upheld". Charlie thought for a moment, thinking on his request. Charlie: "Can I tell Vaggie? I can promise she won't say anything".

Alastor: "Oh I'm sure she has lots to say but yes, you can tell her". He hoped at least this would reassure the feisty latina as well but he did have doubt. She would probably think he was lying and was just tricking Charlie and be all mad that they were alone tonight. She was a handful but at least she made Charlie happy.

Silence was once again greeted, they sat both content staring at the stars and night sky while the pentagram glowed lightly, almost like it pulsed or like breathing in and out. Either way, it was an enjoyable thing to watch.

Alastor: "Charlie?". She hummed in reponse, telling him she was listening. Alastor: "I was wondering, why do you like ham and butter sandwiches?". Charlie opened her eyes, looking up at the sky. She had been asked that question multiple times before, she never knew the answer, she'd always say "I just like them" but she never knew why. 

Its like her mind wanted to remember but couldn't, ever since she was little, she always loved them, she just forgotten why. Charlie: "I don't know, its been so long I don't remember that reason now". Alastor hummed as well, but internally he was relieved. She didn't remember, thank goodness for that.

Charlie: "Why do you ask?". Alastor only opened his eyes again to stare blankly, like he wasn't even looking to the sky but something else, a memory. Alastor: "Just curious". He suddenly felt a bump on his arm and quickly looked down. She had fallen asleep, very deeply. She was definitely exhausted from such a big day.

He gently stroke her cheek, lulling her into more sleep. He didn't straight away take her to her room but let themselves stay like this, for just a little longer. Till finally, he gave his shadows the pleasure in taking her to her room. He, however, stayed at the bench, thinking. 

He didn't know why he had the strange obligation to tell her this. Part of the reason he was here, he didn't know why he told her that. He just did and seeing her so joyous today, he felt like she deserved it. Deserved to know even just a smidge of why he was there, helping her out and he felt like a weight had been lifted off. 

A lot of weight still stayed but at least a portion was all gone. His shadows came, whispering that everywhting went smoothly and Charlie is now resting in Vaggies arms. He smiled nore sincerely once again. He had never felt like this, in such a long time.


	3. You don't deserve to beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess asks for help and unexpectedly, its help from Alastor.

Christmas and even new year came and went, it was early January and everyone was well into getting things rolling. Charlie had hope this new year will bring in new customers. Alastor had hope as well, he wasn't one to have much but he did, if only for Charlie.

This particular day, a peculiar question came from Charlie Alastor never expected. Charlie: "Hey Al, do you mind coming shopping with me?". Alastor was sitting by the bar, drinking a cup of coffee since it was early morning. He looked up to Charlie, her smile ever present and so was her innocent and cheerful air.

Alastor: "Why ask me? Couldn't young Vaggie accompany you. Not that I am not flattered by your offer, I just feel it is quite strange for you to ask me". Charlie only put on a funny face, taking the comment as a joke. Charlie: "Oh come on Al, we're friends now so I just want to hang out, besides I also need your help with something".

Alastor: "Oh? What would that be?". Charlie rocked nervously on her heels as a slight blush came to her face. To Alastor, she looked adorable and couldn't help but smile sweetly. Husk tried his best not to look or sound shocked when he saw the expression.

Husk had known Alastor for a long time but not once in that time, had he ever seen such an expression on his face. He looked from Al to Charlie and back again. Husk: "No f***ing way". He slightly whispered this and to his relief, Alastor didn't hear.

Charlie: "Well, it's me and Vaggies anniversary, since the day me and her dated is tomorrow, I really want to get her something special. We've been together for 5 years but it always feels special each year we have it". Charlie smiled sweetly at the floor as she thought of her lady love.

Alastor chuckled and got up from his seat, approaching Charlie. Alastor: "Of course, I will gladly help, lead the way my dear". Charlie hopped happily and turned to almost run to the door, followed by Alastor.

Husk stood behind the bar, bewildered on what he saw. There was no way that was happening right? He was just seeing things...right?

\------

Alastor followed behind Charlie at a short pace, matching her own walking speed as well as listening to her. Never had he thought this would come about, he mostly thought he would just keep his distance and watch from the sidelines, only to place himself in her business when completely necessary.

She even called him her friend, deep inside, he burned a crimson passion from her words but he kept it down, so not to act strange and raise suspicion. After a while of walking and talking, they had finally made it to the stores hoping to find a gift for Vaggie.

Charlie walked in first, making herself ready like she was going digging for treasure. Not that she wasn't, the place was fillled to the brim with items of all kinds. To hair clips to laundry mats, clothes to camping gear, weapons to sex toys, everything was here. 

Alastor did appreciate the abundance of radios strewn about here and there, some were even on and on his channel too, a nice little shop it was. Charlie however, wasn't waisting time. She went from one place to the next, avoiding the weapons and sex area, she went everywhere else.

Alastor also went around to check things out, he halfly looked around for Vaggie gifts and the other half looked for things he wanted. He didn't go to stores much but on occasion, would buy some small things.

His presence did alert a lot of people inside, including the owner and cashier. Most left, others were curious and a few tried to mind their business and stay at a distance. 

Alastor didn't like the eyes on him but couldn't do much about it. Only glaring at a few who got too nosy. He kept it down for Charlies sake who would be very mad at him for disposing of annoyances.

It was maybe an hour of looking until Charlie got a phone call. She headed outside, informing Al and answered it. Alastor continued his somewhat leisurely walk through the store, looking here and there, till the lady at the front desk boldly but nervously, approached him.

Cashier: "U-um, Mr Radio demon?". Alastor looked to the lady, confused but curious on what she wanted. Very few approached him, not without a reason though. 

Alastor: "Yes? What is it you want?". The lady breathed deeply and gulped, steadying herself. Cashier: "W-well, you were with the princess yes?". Alastor nodded, still looking curiously at, from what he could tell, an owl demon. 

Cashier: "Well, I'm here to inform you t-that she was just taken away by a-a group of men". She stepped back, covering her head and watching his reaction. 

Alastor only stayed silent but his eyes shot open and wide. But instead of freaking out, he closed his eyes, brought up his smile and patted the young owls head, which she responded in a yelp. Alastor: "Thank you for telling me dear, I'll be off to fetch her then". 

He walked calmly passed her till something caught his eye. Grabbing what he saw and throwing some coins to pay for it, the last thing he said when he left was. Alastor: "Keep the change".


	4. To the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor find the brutes that took his princess, but Charlie has her own way of dealing with things

Alastor took his time and walked normally as usual, to others thay saw him, they would have guessed he was on his usual walk cycle like he always was. What they didn't know however was the firey rage building up in his core. 

He was pissed off in the worst way possible, something of his was taken and he was going to get it back, no matter what and no one, will be spared. He maybe an elegant beast but he was a good tracker. Years of experience in hunting, in the living and the non-living world, were a key factor. 

His ears were up and his eyes focused and in mere minutes, he was able to find the culprits who captured the princess. Using his shadows, he maneuvered his way into the place. Making sure to sneak in before making a move, he was smart that way.

In some sketchy garage that lead into an old and broken down factory is where the troublemakers were. Most of which were wolf demons and sitting at top of it, was the leader of them all. Drago Speelkiller is what they called him, others he was a terrifying and successful businessmen, to Alastor, he was a pathetic coward. 

Drago: "Well, if it isn't the princess, very sorry your majesty but, I do need to speak with you about business". Charlie wasn't afraid, instead she looked quite annoyed. Shaking the men's arms off of her, she stood strong and didnt waver in the presence of this man. She must have dealt with worse people since she has lived longer then most. 

Charlie: "What do you want? I was very busy with something important so if you have business, make it quick". Some of the demons in the room grinned while others growled but she didnt look at them, she just looked straight at the boss as he was the one with the questions and answers. 

Drago: "A brave one aren't you? Well, I'll start with this, your hotel is a fine establishment, the look of it is very appealing and I do applaud your courage to take on such a task as trying to rehabilitate such loafsome beings such as us but, my dear, there is a bit of a problem that we realized with your business is, its on the land I was about to buy. The place you built your hotel on, for me, is a guaranteed gain in profits for my business. So I have to ask, may you please move your hotel elsewhere so I may do more better business? Your hotel is about helping people right? So by doing that, you'd be helping me". 

Charlie looked away in thought, giving herself time to think. Not that she should, the answer was obvious. Charlie: "And why should I do that? Yes, my hotel is about helping my people but only to help them become better, your sketchy businesses are anything but better". 

Alastor had to applaud her stubbornness and strength to hold onto her courage, tis why he hasn't acted yet, he wants to see how far his princess will go, to protect everything she's worked so hard for. Drago, however, did not like her answer, he was a large dog demon and covered in fur so his expression wasn't clear but no one had to see it to know.

Drago: "Come on deary, you should know you have no power in this, we may not be able to hurt you but, its a different story with your friends". That wasn't a good thing to say, the thought of her friends and lover being hurt by low life's such as them made her blood boil. 

Her crimson power emminating from her body seeped into the room, making everyone's fur stand on end. Charlie: "Don't you dare threaten my friends". Her razor teeth showed and so did her horns, as her gold and red eyes shined like stars but glared like daggers at the leader of this gang. 

Drago: "Now now princess, let's not create a scene, we all know you are too much of a coward and have too much of a heart to hurt anyone here I mean, what kind of example are you placing if you attack us on your "little hotel"". That was a dirty move but affective, realising this made Charlie's power disapate while fits of laughter sifted through the crowd. 

Alastor: "That is true, our darling princess has a too kind of a heart to hurt her own kind, but that is exactly why she has me and her friends". Out from the shadows stepped Alastor, finally making his entrance into the fray. Charlie stood shocked and so did the others, whines of fear and regret sounded by the other wolf demons as all their fears were realized. 

Charlie: "Alastor?". Charlie stood bewildered by his presence, she knew he might of realized she would have gone missing but she didnt expect to him to show up. Drago: "Well if it isn't the infamous radio demon, I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of meeting each other". 

A scournful look came about Alastor features as he saw the large dog demon sitting on his wooden thrown, acting like a proud king of the slums. Seeing such a creature like a dog reminded him how much he hated those blasted mutts. 

Alastor: "And how much of an unpleasure it is to meet you, Drago". Saying his name in such a vile way even made the hairs on the mutts body shoot up. The others, slowly backing away while holding onto their guns tightly, just in case a brawl would start. 

Not that the dog had any chance against Alastor, not many did. Alastor: "So, what sort of vile deal are you trying to put on poor princess here hmm mutt?" Alastor did not hide his disdain for Drago in anyway. If Dragos face was not covered in fur, anyone could see the sweat pouring from his face. Alastor didn't need to see his face however, to know how much fear he had for the deer demon.

Drago: "Ahem* You're words hurt me Alastor, I meant no harm to the princess, I was only trying to negotiate a somewhat of a deal with her". Alastor tapped at his microphone gently but loud enough for everyone to hear his patience thinning. Alastor: "I see, I see, so, what kind of benefit does that have for us?". 

The room became quiet, it was only Alastors finger tapping that actually made a sound at all. Drago: "Well, lets see, I wouldn't be opposed to offering you two a part of my business". Charlie tilted her head and then looked confused at Alastor, she had apparently been pushed out of the conversation but still, she couldn't figure out why Alastor would be fighting for her, of all people to have her back, he was the least likely one.

Alastor: "How hilarious, you really think I would have any interest or use for what you all do? Least the princess, unlike a certain companion of hers, she would have no use for it either". He wasn't wrong on that, drugs, alcohol, even money wasn't something either wanted. Charlie had enough support from Alastor and her royal lineage to sustain the hotel and the hotel is suppose to be a sin free place, so if anything, Drago couldn't offer a thing.

He had to have known it too which made it clear he was desperate for that spot and desperate to get out this situation alive or unscathed. Drago: "So, that would be a no, hmm, well, I don't usually give up so easily Radio demon, I am up for suggestions though". 

Alastor smiled widely and almost cheerfully but his aura said something else, a murderous intent even more powerful then Charlie's aura she gave off before, emmitted from him. Alastor: "I have one, what about a plate offering, with your head on it". Before things could escalate, Charlie barged in between the two holding her hands up to stop them from going at it.

Charlie: "Okay okay, everyone calm down, no reason to get violent okay?" Looking at Alastor mainly, Charlie looked inbetween the two, while not moving from her place. Both parties calmed down and weapons were lowered. 

Charlie: "Okay good so, Drago, I know you have your heart set on that place but I can't give it up, at all, and threatening my friends isn't going to work because I know they can take care of themselves, so I am sorry but I'll have to decline your offer". 

No one was happy about that, growls from the wolves came about, even some guns clicked. Charlie wasn't nervous though, as she had another reason. Charlie: "I should also remind you, my father gave me that spot to build the hotel on so, if there's anyone you should be talking too about that piece of land, it should be him".

This changed the mood of the room dramatically, all who were hostile became silent. Guns were almost dropped and even Alastors' excessive tapping stopped. Charlie looked around, a sort of pitiful smile on her face as she took in everyone's reaction. Yeah, she didn't want to use that card but it was probably be the only one she could use to leave this situation peacefully.

Drago: ".... Is that so?". The nervousness was obvious at this point, he was barely able to hide it. Drago: "Hmm, you know, I do think there is one other place I know that would be more perfect for the business then just the one your lovely hotel is on, so we might just go there instead". 

Murmurs of barking agreements filled the crowd around as each dogs tail went between their tails. Charlie: "Great, well me and Alastor should be going now, bye bye, thanks for the talk. Oh and if anyone wants to be rehabilitated, you know where to find the Happy hotel". Alastor: "Hazbin Hotel". Charlie: "Hazbin Hotel". 

With that, all parties left, the dog and wolf demons disappeared while Charlie and Alastor took the streets. Charlie: "Oh wow, I didn't expect that, didnt think my hotel would be targeted like that". Alastor almost stopped in his tracks when he heard that. Alastor: "Charlie dear, I don't mean to offend but, if you think your hotel isn't going to be targeted then that is surely a mistake on your part". 

Charlie looked up to Alastor, tilting her head once more, surprisingly confused. Charlie: "You think? I thought my hotel which is for rehabilitating and redeeming wouldn't be bad enough for people to target it. I don't see how it would be a problem with anyone". 

Alastor almost sighed on how adorabley confused she was. Alastor: "Charlie, sinners dont usually have a reason on doing the things they do, people would target your hotel just for the fun of it, seeing how much they could break it before it could fall apart". 

Charlie almost cringed at the words, she hoped in her heart people would atleast be a little accepting of her hotel but, no ones giving it any thought or any acceptance that it's there now. Alastor noticed her sadness, so he reached and patted her head, hoping he could calm her down like he used too. 

Charlie felt sudden jolt of de ja vu, she felt a sort familiar feeling from what Alastor was doing. It was enough for her to stop. Alastor stopped as well, looking back to Charlie who seems out of this world at the moment. Looking so far off, if not interrupted, she could probably see the past. 

Alastor: "Charlie? Charlie sweetheart?". Charlie snapped out of her trance and took a minute to gather herself. Alastor: "There you are dear, whats wrong? You seemed to have gone to another world there". Charlie shook her head, too hard in fact she almost fell dizzy. 

Charlie: "Sorry, I just got a strange sense of de ja vu". Now Alastor was the one to become confused. He didnt realise what he did had that affect on her memories. Alastor: "And how did that happen?". Charlie thought for a moment, till she spotted Alastors' hand then looked up, signifying to her head. 

Charlie: "I think it was when you pat my head". Alastor almost jumped back, like someone trying to avoid a sneeze. Alastor: "W-when I pet your head huh? I don't see how that could trigger something like that". Charlie looked at Alastors' hand, in more detail this time. 

Charlie: "I don't know, I guess I do have memories of being pat on my head from my family especially my parents but that one felt, more distant". Alastor almost started to sweat from how nervous he was now, all the effort to keep his secret and now it could be found out by a simple head pat, what was he going to do now?

Alastor: "Well lets not dawdle, I'm sure Vaggie is very worried about you". Alastor turned around, thankful he changed the subject and was ready to head back to the hotel till he heard a sudden loud gasp from Charlie. Charlie: "Oh my goodness, I almost forgot about Vaggies present, oh no, I haven't even found anything yet".

Calming himself from the near heart attack he just had, he reched into his pocket while Charlie paced, panicking more. Alastor: "Oh Charlie! I wouldn't worry so much dear, I think I found the perfect present for your lover". Holding out his hand, Charlie could see a beautiful hair clip, all black that looked exactly like hers just, differnrt colour. 

Eyes now shining with happiness, she took the clip and held it tightly while inspecting it. It was a complete replica of hers that Alastor got her for Christmas. It was just black and the flowers were different colour. Even the leaves that were around the flowers were white instead of green. 

Charlie: "Oooh, I bet she'll love this, thank you so much Al". Without thinking, Charlie randomly hugged Alastor tightly. She was so excited, she was even able to lift him off his feet. It was maybe a second later she realized what she had done and let him go immediately 

Walking backwards waving her hands at front, panicking a bit as well. Charlie: "Oh my god, Al I am so sorry I don't know wh-". Before finishing that sentence, she accidentally fell off the path and onto the road. 

A speeding car beeped hard as it drove right towards her. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact but, it never came. All she felt was arms around her and she opened her eyes. It was red as blood and the feeling of warmth on her.

Looking up, she found she was rescued by none other then Alastor himself. On the otherside of the path this time, both Charlie and Alastor stood. Alastor let her go, only to place his hands on her shoulders. 

Alastor: "Charlie dear, are you okay?". It took a second to register in Charlie's head what just happened. She was getting excited about the clip, hugged Alastor from the excitement, was freaking out that she did since he hates being touched, almost got run over when she fell accidentally and was saved by Alastor who is now worried for her. 

Charlie: "Uh, yeah, I am, s-sorry to be so much of a bother today". Alastor only sighed, relieving like, and stood straight up. Alastor: "It is alright dear, I know how excited you get, do not worry".

Charlie may have been worried and scared before about hugging Alastor and getting attacked, hurt or threatened by him. But now, she was just..... Incredibly confused. 

Alastor: "Is the clip alright?". Charlie just remembered the hair clip she got and immediately looked to it. It was completely fine, not scared at all to boths' relief. Charlie: "Its fine, thank goodness". 

Alastor reached his hand down, for Charlie to take. Alastor: "Fantastic, now shall we get going Charlie dear, you still need to wrap and decorate it, don't you?". Accepting his help to get her up, Charlie took his hand and was hauled to her feet.

With that, both made their way to the other stores to get more things for the present and then back home to the hotel. It had been a strange day for both, especially for poor Charlie. She couldn't understand Alastor that much, he was a mystery in a lot of ways. She could just only wonder, what in the world was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late updates, I've been incredibly busy but I'll hope to get back into it since everyones in quarantine and we can't leave at all so, I'll hopefully make more for everyone to read


	5. The date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is setting up her date and some people are very eager to help especially a well-known radio demon

It was the day before Charlie and Vaggie's anniversary and she was ready for it. Thankfully and surprisingly everyone in the hotel found out about it and boy were some excited. 

Angel Dust: "Come on Charlie, you got to do it at a restaurant, you know to set the mood and shit". Charlie was appreciative of his help even if when he heard about it, he burst through the door screaming his head off about it. Charlie: "I know it will but I don't think it would be a good idea to have it in public, a lot of things could go bad because of my.... reputation". Angel was about to speak against it but when he thought about for a moment, it actually made sense, so he shut up about it.

Niffty: "How about the rooftop? It's very beautiful up there at night". Charlie looked surprised at Nifty who was currently walking with the other two, bidding in her own ideas. Charlie: "That's a perfect idea, we could hang up lights and have candles with a little table decorated with flowers, it'll be perfect". Knowing what she was going to do, she went off to do it.

Grabbing the lights she used for Christmas, the two-person table and chairs she kept in her room, some flowers she grew from her garden and fake ones to make it more full, a sheet as the table cloth and plates, silverware, a vase for the flowers and finally a candle, to set the mood. She grabbed them all pretty quickly so she hadn't set it up yet but were all piled together as she stood and thought on how to prepare it. Charlie: "Okay, now how am I going to do this?". 

Alastor: "How are you going to do what?". Charlie almost jumped out of her skin when she heard his static-filled voice pop out from behind her. Charlie: "OH my god Al, you scared me". Alastor: "Sorry about that my dear, can't always help it". When she finally settled her beating heart, she looked upon the tall red figure who awaited her answer to his previous question. Charlie: "Well uh, I was just setting up my date with Vaggie". 

Alastor took a glance at the pile she made, noticing the lights, table, candles and more, she was taking this very seriously. Alastor: "I see, well it is a perfect place for such an occasion, not too much but just enough for your Vaggie, looks like it's going well as well". Looking back at her with a wide smile, she gave her own smile but nervously, she was still a bit shaken from the previous time she had with him since it confused the hell out of her. Charlie: "Yeah, I guess, anyway, what are you doing up here?"

Alastor: "Well I wanted to inform you Nifty found a broken pipeline near the entrance of the hotel that needed to be fixed since it is now leaking. She would have told you herself but she is currently cleaning the porch from the mess it's causing so I volunteered to tell you in her place". Charlie: "Oh okay, thanks". And that's when he noticed it, finally, her reserved nature was sort of unsettling for him also. He would have thought that day he saved her she'd be alright with him but it seemed to have done the opposite.

He was thinking of asking her about it but most likely she'd throw it off and say it was fine so instead he had another idea. Alastor: "If you don't mind princess, would it be alright if I helped in decorating? I have a few ideas myself about it if it is alright with you". Charlie: "Oh no it's fine, I got it". Although, she hadn't had the chance to decline more since Alastor spun her around, placing his hands on her shoulders. Alastor: "Now now my dear, it will only take a moment, do not worry". 

Charlie: "No Alastor it's fine, really, I was just about to-". However he cut her off again, using his hands to cover her eyes, the sudden movement made her jump again as her vision was blocked with his claws. Her heart now raced and fear slowly crept up from the pit of her stomach. Alastor could sense it, he was always acutely aware of others fears and would always enjoy it but from her, it made him nervous. Alastor: "Settle my dear, like I said, it will only take a moment". 

His powers flared as he summoned his shadows, sending them to work as he guided them through his mind. Charlie could only hear what was happening and it seemed something was messing with the stuff she collected for the date. Charlie: "Alastor, what are you doing?". Alastor: "Sshh, almost done". For a few more minutes, she stayed still blinded by his hands. She wasn't sure what was happening though she had a guess. 

Finally, the noise and rummaging stopped, when Charlie noticed, her fear was now replaced with excitement. Knowing this now, Alastor settled himself as he could sense the change. Alastor: "Alright, it is all done, so are you ready dear?". Nodding excitedly, Alastor slowly removed his hands from her eyes, revealing the final look. Her eyes went wide as they shined like diamonds. It was beautiful. The lights were hung above by using the poles that lined the edge, the table was set and decorated with the flowers in the vase and two candles on both sides of said vase. The plates and silverware were placed neatly on the table as well exactly parallel from each other. Charlie: "Oh my goodness, it's amazing". Bouncing around like a giggly girl while smooshing her face, the same thing she did when they first met, she was more than excited but ecstatic. Alastor: "Glad you like it". Charlie: "Like it? I love it, thank you so much, Al". Again, out of excitement, Charlie hugged Al, surprising him immensely. However, this time in her excitement, she hadn't noticed and sped past him and before he knew it she went back into the building and down the stairs. Looking back, Alastor was still very enamoured by it but, he didn't mind and sighed in content. However his shadows glared at him, seemingly annoyed he got another hug from her and they didn't. Alastor noticed and looked confused for a moment but since they were connected, he could feel their jealousy. Choosing to ignore it, he swiftly sent them away and left to find the princess, seeing how else he could help.


End file.
